Deserving
by Crazyhumor
Summary: In a world in which being born a male is a curse, Ichigo, a slave, a pet to women, never, not once, thought he would be able to find happiness, until Rukia.
1. A Woman's World

Rukia appears next chapter. If anyone has any questions fill free to ask and stuff.

Please Review

Chapter 1 A Woman's World

He absolutely deserves everything he gets. He truly believes that. That's why no matter how hungry he gets, no matter how much she hurts him, he would never leave. He would never breathe a word of what happen to him at the hands of this woman.

Seventeen year old Ichigo Kurosaki, presses his bare back into the metal wall of the 'box' - a metal hole in the ground he found himself in often. His eye lids screwed shut as blinding mid-afternoon sunlight enters the once inky black area. Sweat glistens down his face, causing his orange hair to stick against his reddened face.

"Times up," Soon his eyes adjust to the brightness, and 'she' comes into focus. Thin pink lips pressed , blue irises narrowed in disgust. "Come on, you smell like crap."

Quickly the boy scrambles to his feet and reaches up, pulling himself out of the 'box', deep gashes on his back stretching. He barely winces at the agony, use to it. Once out, the boy keeps his head bowed, his muscles tense. He wasn't allowed to look his mistress directly in the eye. Ever. He had learned such a rule early.

"I told you, you smell like crap. Inside and wash the filth off you." She hisses like a deadly viper. He hardly needs to be told more than once. He quickly moves, ducking his head as he quickly moves towards the cottage.

He enters a back door and into a small kitchen, he quickly moves through it and into a hall, up a flight of stairs, and into the hall bathroom.

"Now their's mud in my house." The woman's voice floated up, his body flinches. With shaking hands, he turns on the water and begins removing his pants and underwear. "Fuck."

The boy silently prays she's not upset enough to do anything. Naked, Ichigo steps into the tub and begins washing himself quickly, allowing the nearly scolding water to wash over his body. He's just finished washing his hair when she bursts into the bathroom, eyes wild. He quickly backs away, his body slapping into the tile behind him. Ichigo dryly swallows, his body shakes, he takes quick breaths. She forces a picture into his face, a picture of two smiling little girls and his father.

"You're why they aren't here." The woman yells. "You took my daughters from me and killed your own father. You're trash, filthy, no good trash." The woman slaps him upside his head. "You're lucky I took you in. You're lucky I didn't let you rot in the boiler."

Pressing his back into the tile further, his body shudders. "I'm sorry." He whimpers, looking at the ground. He watches the water, whirl and whirl, before vanishing, seeping through the tiny drain. "I'm sorry..."

The woman slaps him upside the head again, her blue irises like blades cutting into him. Finally she takes a breath. "You deserve everything you get. You believe that?" Her voice took on a softer tone.

"Yes, Mi'lady" He nods eagerly, answering without any hesitation. He wasn't born into the male pet-trade, no, he had lived with an abusive mother and a submissive father, a normal family dynamic actually. But his mother had been excessively cruel, she had belonged to a well-to- do family, important to the Women's Republic, the oldest of five girls; she was furious when his father was unable to impregnate her with a daughter - because having female children meant you were important, only having male children was basically a curse.

Which is why is mother sold all his younger brothers after him, barely days after birth, then eventually when he was nine years old, sold he and his father away to this woman. His father was able to give this woman daughters shortly after arriving, which upped a poor woman such as herself up a few notches in society. But then something happened, something that was his fault, that cost his father and his baby sisters their lives.

"You wouldn't ever betray me would you, Ichigo?" Her hand raises again and he flinches, only this time her hand lands softly on his wet face, tucking strands of dripping hair behind his ear.

"Never, Mi'lady."

Her hands fall from his face to his chest. "That's a good boy." She coos, stepping into the tub with him.

(O)

Waking up beside the Allison Kurosaki has become a common occurrence. He no longer feels how he once had, waking up beside his her, her arms wrapped around his waist, as he had when he was fifteen and it first began - after all he was to give her a daughter. Now he feels numb. Settling into his fate, the one he was born into. Though if he had remained in his mother's household, his life may have been better. Becoming a 'husband' to a rich woman, she may have been abusive and cold, but their are certain rules in the higher class. His father had apologized daily for yanking him away from a dull yet ideal future. Here on Allison Kurosaki's farm, their were no rules, no eyes watching.

Sliding from underneath the woman's arm, he untangles himself from the thin sheets and slides into a pair of black sweats. He then silently slides from the bedroom and makes his way down the quiet hall and downstairs, tugging a hand quickly through his messy orange hair.

He begins a pot of coffee and rummaged through their refrigerator for his needed ingredients for Allison's breakfast. While the meal cooks, he cleans, starting in their kitchen and bleeding out into the living room. He's careful to not leave a speck of dust.

Allison appears in kitchen's doorway, wrapped in a pink robe, blonde hair up in a bun. She yawns and sits down at the breakfast table. Quickly Ichigo fixes her a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast and places it before her. He then pours her a cup of coffee as well as a glass of juice.

Then he takes a step back, waiting at her side in case the woman needed anything. She takes a bite of toast, chewing slowly.

"Have you finished your morning chores?" She asked, picking up a book at her side, flipping through it.

"Not yet..." He uncomfortably shifts on his feet.

"Why not..." Her gaze never leaves the book.

His body tenses more. "I... I can finish it now if - "

"No," she waves her hand. "I want you to meet with Mrs. Donald later."

His stomach churns and he finally looks up at her. "Wh - " He takes a calming breath, stopping himself from saying something stupid. "I don't think I can." Mrs. Donald, a fifty something year old woman - a friend of Allison's from 'church'.

Allison leans back in the chair, bringing the book with her. "Oh, you can and you will." Her gaze flits to him and he looks away. "She's willing to pay 1500 this time, for an hour. You better last that long." It was illegal, selling him to other woman for pleasure, but their were no rules out here.

"I..."

"Rub her crusty feet, tell her she's pretty... whatever it takes. It's an hour Ichigo." She narrows her eyes. "It isn't like this is your first rodeo, buddy." She huffs. "Do you have a problem with this, Ichigo?"

He quickly shakes his head.

"Good," she gets to her feet. "I'm not hungry anymore." The woman gets to her feet. "We're going into town." His hard-worked on meal is left cold on the table.

Please Review


	2. Kuchiki Brand

Any questions I open to answer and stuff.

Chapter 2 Kuchiki Brand

Please Review

Allison has an impossible to clean truck which breaks down daily, he's an expert at fixing it by now. He closes the hood with a loud pop, and wipes his hands on a dirty rag from his back pocket. He glances towards the impatient Allison sitting on the truck's passenger side.

He quickly returns the object to his pocket and slides back into the car, he turns its switch and it loudly roars to life. He then swings his door shut and pulls back onto the narrow road which leads into town.

As the narrow road becomes wider and more homes and business pop up, Ichigo scratches at his neck, fingers grazing across the branding tattoo around his neck. It was how the women kept men in check, with a word, it causes leg weakening agony. Over a century it has broken millions of spirits. It was how the treaty came about, the one that now separated what was once Asia, into two separate countries - Men's Republic and Women's Republic.

After nearly two hours of driving, they enter into the city - New Dokita. Ichigo lightly taps his finger on the truck's steering wheel, waiting on Allison to tell him what to do.

"Pull into there." The woman points to a small parking area.

Thirty minutes later Ichigo stands rigidly in a clothing store, as he waited on Allison to exit a dressing room. His gaze lingers on the clothing around him, all of it was expensive, much to expensive for Allison's farmer budget. But it wasn't exactly his place to say. He would pay either way when she becomes stressed over her lack of money at the end of the week.

A sigh leaves him.

"Uryuu, dear, will you tell me which one I should try on?"

His attention turns to a female and male a few feet away from him. The female has orange hair and is wearing a green sundress, she obviously from the higher part of society, the male beside her proves it. He's dark-haired, lanky, dressed in a clean button up blue and black shirt, and black pants. He looks clean and well-looked after and Ichigo suddenly feel self-conscious in his dirty jeans and flannel. Though he had showered yesterday, he was sure he was filthy because of his work a few hours ago.

But it wasn't the way the glasses wearing, ebony haired boy was dressed which gave away the woman's standings in society, no it was the complicated branding lines on his neck, not like his simple ones, this boy's are complicated, a family brand surely. Whoever she was, she was important.

"The orange one would be lovely on you, Mi'lady." The boy answers his mistress. She lightly smirks, and winks playfully.

"Exactly what I was thinking." She grabs the orange and yellow dress. "Then, we'll find you something matching for Rukia's birthday. Stay out here while I try these on."

Uryuu smiles, a real smile. He had never seen a male truly smile at a woman before. "Yes, Mi'lady." Both the woman and male head his way, towards the fitting rooms. When the woman's gaze lands on him, he quickly looks away, his heart clenching in his chest. Why was he even staring? He mentally prayed she wouldn't have a fit about it. His worry grows when the girl stops short and openly looks him over. She makes a considering noise before turning and heading into one of the fitting rooms. A breath he had no idea he was holding leaves him.

He glances at the boy who has stopped beside him a few feet away. The boy glances at him as well, eyes flitting over him, lingering likely on the bruise on his cheek and on his filthy clothing, only to look away a second later.

Not a word is shared between them. Ichigo looks away a second later after noticing a gold band on the boy's finger, he was a 'husband', likely to the girl. No wonder he was being treated so kindly.

Allison quickly exits the fitting area, dressed in a too tight crimson colored dress. It was showing off too much of her at forty years of age. It was unflattering.

"How do I look, Ichigo?"

Lie. His mind screams for him to lie. He forces a tight-lipped smile onto his face. "Go - Good, Mi'lady." She finds a mirror and begins looking herself over.

"Of course I look good." She lightly scoffs.

Ichigo presses his lips together. A second later, Uryuu's lady exits the fitting room, flanked in the beautiful orange and yellow dress.

Uryuu whistles, "lovely."

"Why thank you," she twirls, giggling a little. The girl's attention moves to Ichigo again, catching him staring, a mischievous glint comes to her brown eyes. "How do you think I look I look?"

His stomach sinks and his breath hitches inside him. Uryuu looks at him once again and Allison who had been entertained by staring at her own reflection turns as well. Seeming to finally notice others around her, her face grows pale, upon looking at the girl.

"Orihime Inoue," Allison stutters. Inoue... Inoue... why is that name familiar? "It's nice to see you again." Inoue, Mayor, Marika Inoue mayor of New Dokita... she's the mayor's daughter. Suddenly Ichigo feels ill. Allison sharp blue eyes find him, her face nearly as red as the unflattering outfit. "Is he causing you any trouble? If he is I can punish him."

Ichigo's body tenses.

Orihime shakes her head, a small smile on her face. "No, he's fine. Only... he hasn't answered my question yet. I have a very flimsy ego, don't I, Uryuu?" Uryuu nods.

"You look beautiful" The orange haired boy blurts.

Orihime smiles. "Beautiful you say..." Her gaze falls to Allison. "You have a charmer on your hands." Orihime's eyes travel up and down Allison's body. "You should possibly try something more age appropriate." With that, with seriousness as if she was seriously giving the older woman advice Orihime vanishes back into the fitting room.

Allison is left behind, red face, anger rolling off her in waves. Her gaze finds Ichigo again. He takes a half-step back.

"You said I looked good in this, Ichigo." She growls. In a second, she is before him. He flinches as she yanks at his shirt collar, bringing him to her height. "You're in deep shit when we're back on the farm." She whispers into his left ear. She then lets go of him and whirls around, vanishing back into the fitting room.

His legs feel weak as gloom settles over him. He wants to run. God, he wants to run. But he wouldn't get very far, his collar would lay him on his ass once a hundred yards from Allison. Running would only cause him more anguish.

He can feel eyes on him and glances up at Uryuu who is watching him closely. Ichigo looks away first, trying to mentally steal himself for what was coming.

(O)

On the walk back, he trails behind Allison, his head down. He couldn't afford anymore trouble and was hell-bent on staying out of it all. Soon the crowd begins to swell on the widened sidewalk, unusually so.

Allison curses and loudly complains. People excitedly talk. As they wait to cross the cross-walk, a woman was speaking excitedly with another.

"She turned sixteen months ago and refuses to take a pet." A plump woman explains to a much skinner one. "Her sister has decided picking one for her is the way to go, so I heard she's at the city square looking for males in-between the ages of sixteen and twenty. I would have brought my son but the lazy pig has a cold and looks like hell." She huffs the last words.

The thin woman scoffs. "Isn't that a little unconventional?" She asks. "I thought those families picked pets from some type of special breeding store?"

The fat one lightly shrugs.

Allison's attention has gone to the women. "Who are you talking about?"

The fat woman crinkles her nose as if Allison stinks, but hence the woman cannot even stop herself from gossiping. "The Kuchiki..." The woman says. "As in the family who created inking collars. One of the most well-off families in all Women's republic."

Allison hums. "How much are they willing to pay?" Ichigo frowns at the ground, no idea how to feel.

"I dunno," the woman snaps. "But I heard for Hisana Kuchiki, her male was two million dollars. But he was from one of those training centers so..."

The cross walk light turns green and Allison darts across it, he follows. Instead of going left, the woman goes right, towards the city's center. The number of people only swell as they grow closer.

Allison forces him to bend and she combs her fingers quickly through his hair. "If I would have been told about this, I would of made you take a shower." She huffs and glares at a woman who had bumped into her. "Watch it, lady." She tugs at his shirt, buttoning the last few buttons. "It'll have to do." she flips her hair over her shoulder. "You better hope they pick you, for your sake. Try to look a little less ugly, smile... comeon..."

He forces a smile onto his lips, wondering how he was suppose to be less ugly. All he's been told his whole life was how ugly he was, by his mother and Allison. He had no doubt, he wouldn't be chosen. High society females only wanted good-looking males.

His smile falls away, as soon as Allison turns and grabs his arm, yanking him towards the line of waiting males. It takes nearly two hours before they were even close enough to get a glimpse of this important family.

There's a dark-haired woman, sitting in a plush chair, a black-haired man was behind her, massaging her shoulders. She looked bored and was waving boys and young men away without actually looking at them. She nibbled at an apple.

A few feet away, under a tent at a table were two younger dark-haired females. One was a little girl, barely ten, scribbling in a notebook, while the other was a teenager, at least fifteen, gaze on a thick leather book. Both had a striking resemblance to the unhappy woman in the chair.

He's unsure how to feel. He was certain he wouldn't be chosen. He had nothing to offer a family such as this one, but leaving Allison sounded promising. He was sure his treatment wouldn't be much better, but they had rules. At least he wouldn't have to sleep with anyone besides his lady. At least all his punishments would be behind locked doors. At least he would have to do something wrong first... ideally.

"Don't you screw this up." Allison hisses. "You do not want to go home with me."

The boy nods quickly. They were about ten males away when the woman huffs, tossing her apple onto the ground. "I've had abou - " She cuts herself off, eyes landing on... Ichigo.

He freezes as she frowns. Then a smile actually spread across her face as she lightly shrugs hands off her and stands. Wearing a flowing yellow dress, she walks towards him. Quiet whispers start-up, as nearly everyone turns to look.

"Don't you mess up..." Allison hisses under her breath.

Hisana stops in front of him, brown irises, studying him from his head down. "Perfect..."

"He is - "

Hisana cuts Allison off by turning around. "Rukia, will you please come over here?" The teenager with the book is the only person not to look at them, noticeably sighs, fingers going to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Then the teen stands, she's wearing a yellow dress, a dark shade then her sister's, as well as shorter. Her black hair is down, framing an unhappy face. The girl heads over, slowly.

Hisana sighs, attention returning to Ichigo, who is frozen, gaze locked on the ground.

"How old is he?" The woman asks Allison, still studying him.

"Seventeen..." Allison blurts. "He's - "

"Is he your son?"

Allison licks her lips. "No, he came with his father when I bought the man." Ichigo has to stop himself from flinching as the woman grabs his chin, lifting his face up. He accidentally meets her gaze.

"He's good-looking, wouldn't you say so, Rukia?" Good-looking? She turns to the young woman who had arrived finally. The younger wealthy woman looks less then impressed.

"No"

"Oh come on, Ruki, he cannot tell me you don't think he's good-looking." The woman wines.

Rukia sighs. "What is your point?"

"I like him," she explains. "Yo- "

"Well, it is nice if you like him." She huffs. "You should add him to your wide collection of males."

"He's a little young for me, honey." Hisana smirks. "We've been out here all day. Aren't you tired? I promised your grandmother I would find you a pet before your seventeenth birthday. I'm willing to stay out here all day."

Rukia's eyes widen. "I want to go home." The girl wines this time. "It's nearly night-time. I have classes in the AM..."

"Well, pick a pet. If you don't want him, you'll have to pick one from the others." She tells her sister. "I don't care. I want out of this place as much as you do. You should have chosen a male from MT and been done with it."

"But I don't want one!" The girl crosses her arms, pouting.

"No choice, but you do have one, you can have him, if not, we can continue to look at others."

Rukia frowns before quietly sighing. "I'll take him, I don't care." With that the girl walks away.

Hisana sighs, her attention falling on Allison. "We'll take him, follow me and we can discuss details."

Thirty minutes later, Allison is dropping a drop of her blood into a bottle of clear solution, then dips a clean rag into the bottle, wetting it. Then, she orders Ichigo still, and begins wiping his neck with it, and soon, the black lines begin to vanish from his neck.

"Hold your hair back," she orders. The boy does as ordered, searching himself for a way to feel. He feels numb. "You're a lucky bastard." Allison whispers. "Your someone else's problems now." She lowers her voice. "You thought living with me was bad... wait until they turn on you. Now your like a new toy but... you're unloveable, you taint everything that's close to you. Look what happened with your father. I was kind and kept you out of the boiler, remember my kindness to you and what you took from me." The woman takes a step back, as a man steps forward, quickly clamps chains around his wrists.

Ichigo never looks up, letting his hair fall back into his face. Then she's gone, like that. The woman who had for so long tormented him, leaves.

"Come," he looks up briefly at Hisana Kuchiki, before his gaze falls to the ground again. "We're leaving now." He climbs to his feet and follows the woman.

(O)

Their home is like a palace, huge, with smaller homes sprouting up across the acres of land. Sculptured bushes, green hills, big white horses lounging in a pasture is what he first notices. Ichigo rides in the car with the blank-faced black-haired man, while the women ride in a car ahead of them. The man offers up no words, and Ichigo doesn't offer any as well, he notices a ring on the man's finger however. A husband.

When they finally pull into a round driveway, in front of the largest home, his stomach churns. He finally feels something, and it's fear. He understood how to behave around Allison, but this was foreign. This house would be very different.

The man shuts the car off and quickly slides out and rushes to the car in front of them, opening its door for Hisana. Ichigo fumbles with the handle of his door, letting himself out. His chains rattle as he closes the car door behind him. He watches as the family exits the car, his Mistress - Rukia - looks annoyed, barely acknowledging his presence. The little one though, she openly grins at him, and walks to him.

"What's your name? My name is Hanna, but everyone calls me Han." She blinks up at him innocently and he's unsure how to respond.

"Ic... Ichigo. My name is Ichigo." He tells her softly, glancing up nervously. Rukia's watching, face unreadable.

The child notices him looking at her aunt. She waves her hand. "Oh, don't mind her... she acts tough but honestly she's a big softy. You could probably walk all over her if you want to. She hates having a pet. Mother says she's an idealist..." The child sticks her small tongue out at the older girl who obviously had over-heard, if her glare was any clue. "But you should stay away from Aoi, she's Rukia's cousin, she hates men."

Ichigo blinks.

"My sweet little talkative, Han." Hisana walks over, wrapping an arm around her daughter. "You should head on in for your bath..."

"Mom..." the child whines. "I'm not five. I can take a shower."

"My point is dear, go inside."

The child huffs but listens to her mother, following the black-haired man inside, grabbing his hand.

The woman looks up at him and he looks down, stiffening. "Will you come over here, my sister?"

Rukia huffs. "I have to study."

"He cannot come inside until you brand him." Hisana reminds. "He'll have to remain in the yard until you do."

"I don't care." The teen shrugs. She begins to head inside.

Her sister huffs. "Ruki!" The woman yells after her, following after her. "You have to brand him."

He's left alone outside, unsure what to do with himself.

(O)

Ichigo sits on the grass in front of a row of hedge bushes, watching as the horizon bleeds black and lights flicker on inside. No one comes for him and he waits. His legs drawn against him,*** he counts the windows of the home.

It becomes colder, but he's use to being outside in the cold. Besides, it wasn't too cold. About an hour after sunset, his mistress appears in one of the window, looking at him with frown for a few seconds before leaving. She appears again two hours later and leaves again, then another hour she appears again. Then, she appears on the fifth hour outside, face less than thrilled.

"Seriously," she huffs. She quickly walks towards him. Ichigo scrambles to his feet, his head bowed. She crosses her arms, she glares at him. "I didn't even want you."

He tenses. "I'm sorry." He apologizes, worry claws at him. He tries of thinking of how to fix this.

She's quiet for a long time. He had been expecting to be hit. Instead, she loudly sighs.

"Follow me, I don't have time for this." Quickly she turns, leading him into the large home. The boy keeps his head down, staring at glistening marble floor. Rukia's movements are quick, unfaltering as she leads him down halls.

Finally they reach an empty room, the only object inside being a metal table. "Have a seat on the table." The girl orders. She flips her black hair over her shoulder and vanishes through another door. Ichigo lifts himself onto the table, chains rattling. He looks around, unsure what exactly this room was for.

A few minutes go by before the tiny young woman appears again, flanked in a dark robe thing, she carries a black bag. Her hair is up in a tight bun at the top of her head. She lets the bag fall onto the table beside him, opening it and looking inside. The first thing the girl removes is a blade, which causes him to flinch away, she glances at him, before also removing branding ink from the bag and a branding needle. He calms when he finally realizes what's going on.

She unscrews the lid off the ink bottle, before grabbing the blade and slicing her finger. She barely twitches as she allows a drop of blood into the bottle. Then, setting the blade onto the table, the girl picks the bottle up, her lids closing. She begins to mumble.

The boy frowns, he's never seen that before. Allison had mumbled over anything when she had branded him. The ink bottle begins to glow blue, he watches in amazement, not even realizing he was staring, not until her violet eyes pop open, locking with his.

He looks away quickly after a few seconds.

"My family created brands remember? And... Kuchiki brand for life, our brands are a little... very different from others."

He blinks. "I..." He begins but changes his mind.

Rukia picks up her needle and dips it into the no longer glowing bottle. "Which do you want? You want lower neck... upper chin? upper neck... shoulder blades? Pick one..."

He frowns. He's never picked anything in his whole life. "I... What ever you want."

"How did I guess you would say that?" The young woman huffs softly. "upper neck and shoulders it is. Now," she leans close to him, almost ontop of him. "I suggest you be very still, I've never done this before."

Then she begins her family's very complicated brand.

Please Review


	3. Smiles

Thank you guys for reviewing. Also, no, there isn't going to be a 'hollow' half of Ichigo, because hollow's don't actually exist here, but there could be a 'darker' half of Ichigo. lol

Please Review

**Chapter 3 **Smiles

He's never seen anything like it, the complicated lines. He frowns at his reflection. His neck and shoulder blades are bright crimson and sore to touch. It was official.

He had been set up in a simple bedroom last night. It was only big enough for a bed and a dresser, but he wasn't complaining. Allison had him sleeping on the floor when he wasn't in her bed.

"You're my baby cousin's first ever pet."

He whirls around, finding a young man standing behind him. About his age with black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Chad," the boy greets with a crooked smile.

"I'm Ichigo..."

"She told me." The boy nods. "There a doctor here, and she'll up date you on your shots and make certain you don't have any infectious diseases."

(O)

Blood is taken from him, he's asked to pee in a cup and he has to have three shots.

(O)

Rukia ignores him. Focuses all of her attention on a book in front of her as she leans over her desk. Ichigo waits patiently by her bedroom's door, hands folded in front of him, gaze on the floor. He's been here a week already, and not much as happened besides his visit to a doctor.

He was clean and healthy, malnourished and underweight, but healthy enough.

His stomach growls and he mentally curses it. He looks up, finding she was looking at him, rather unimpressed. She hadn't actually seen him because of school and openly avoiding him, but it was obvious he was very unsure with what to do with himself, if how he was following her around was any clue anyway. Now with classes being on break, she had plenty of time and no excuses. Damn.

"I'm so - "

"Sorry..." She finishes for him. She quietly sighs and stands, pulling her braided pony-tail over her shoulder. "Do me a favor, never say that again." He frowns. The girl stretches her arms over her head, popping her shoulders. "I'm hungry."

"Should I go get you something to eat?" He blurts obviously eager. She was sort of uncomfortable, not use to this. She wasn't her sister, and she certainly wasn't Aoi, so she had no desire for a male to follow her around like a puppy and do whatever she tells him.

Her lips press thinly together. "No... I think I can do that on my own." She walks towards him. "You're welcome to join me, though." She then slides by him, out her bedroom. He follows, of course, her down the brightly lit hallways, lined with family portraits, most of them of dark-haired women and many female children.

"My dear," Hisana Kuchiki appears at the bottom of the long stairwell. "What type of foods should we have for your party?"

"Whatever you would like, sister..." Rukia says. "You're going to pick what you want anyway." She whispers under her breath, Ichigo hears her.

"Well," the woman shrugs. They reach the bottom just as the large wooden doors open and in walks a tall light blonde haired woman. She's wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black pants with many pockets. Behind her is a bloody, muddy boy. He has a gash across his chin, and scratches on his face, he also walks with a limp.

"Aoi, dear, what have you been doing? He's dropping blood and mud on my floors." Hisana shrieked.

"He'll clean it." The girl shrugs, her gaze lands on Rukia. "Baby cousin," her blue eyes land on Ichigo. A chill runs up his spine, "you finally got a pet." The woman says. She takes a few steps towards him, reaching out with lightning quick hands, fingers digging into his chin.

He winces, but his body stills. Not even daring to move. Her nails dig into his face. "He's a good-looking one, baby Rukia." The woman's words drip with a condescending ooze. "I'm afraid you won't have any idea what to do with him." Ichigo's mouth grows dry. "I can break him in for you."

"How about you let go of what's mine, Aoi?" Rukia says dryly. "You have your own pets to torment."

Aoi slowly lets go of his face, holding her hand up. "Sorry, baby cousin." The unsettling smirk on the woman's face tells how she's less then sorry. "Come on, Renji, you need a bath." Aoi slides by them slowly, her pet follows, his head bowed.

"Oh, that girl..." Hisana mumbles after Aoi had vanished upstairs, looking a little uncertain. "I have things to do..." She walks around Rukia and vanishes down another hall.

Blood drips from his chin, he lightly touches it, wincing.

"Stay away from her." Rukia surprises him by saying. "She's off..." She's staring upstairs. "I feel bad for him..." Him... he assumes she means the boy. That confused him. Why would a woman feel bad for a man. "Come on," she waves him along, "let's do something about that."

He frowns, confused. But follows the girl into a large white and silver kitchen. A man stands over a pot, and he can smell something unbelievably wonderful. His stomach growls and he tries not to drool.

"Hey Urahara," she throws a greeting at the man.

"Dinner is almo - " The blonde man stops short upons seeing the boy with Rukia. "Who's he?"

"Ichigo... His name is Ichigo, at least his papers say that. I haven't asked." She grabs an apple and bites into it before opening one of the cabinets, grabbing items from inside. "Have a seat," the girl motions towards a chair at a small wooden table. The boy sits down.

Rukia takes another bite of her apple, letting the objects fall onto the table. He watched her, his stomach growls. "You should stay still, don't even breath." She begins by cleaning the wounds, then applying some type cream which burned onto his chin. "Your face would probably fall off, there's no telling what Aoi does with her hands." Ichigo shifts uncomfortably, forcing himself not to look at her. She lightly scoffs. "Are you seriously not breathing?" She makes him meet her gaze by tapping his cheek with a thin finger. "Breath, Ichigo." She laughs a little, it's sort of sad, and shakes her head. He begins breathing again.

He openly stares at her before his gaze falls to the man, Urahara, who's full focus is on dinner.

"That woman, Allison," Ichigo flinches. "who was she?" The girl asks as she continues wiping at the boy's chin.

"My... my mistress..." He answers.

"Well yeah," she lightly shrugs. "I mean... I saw your back when I was branding you... whipping is illegal."

His gaze finds hers again. He frowns. "Yes, Mi'lady."

She noticeably shivers in disgust at the title. "You can call me anything but that..." The young woman makes a face, a pout.

He frowns a little, confused. "I... What...I can call you, mistress..." Why was she like this?

She looks ill at the thought. "Uh...no, thank you. Rukia is also out, my mom and her fellow geezers would burst veins and self-destruct." Urahara laughs, but covers it up with a cough. Rukia smirks, of course he was listening.

His frown deepens. "Madam...? My father use to call my mother such."

She makes a face this one flickering between horror and disgust, obviously not happy about that either. "I guess... Mi'lady isn't the worst thing..." She lightly shrugs with a sigh, moving away from him, grabbing another apple, handing it to him. "You like apples?"

He takes it, blinking in surprise. "I dunno... I've never had one before." He frowns. Why was he talking so openly with this girl? He wasn't usually so careless. He could very easily say the wrong thing.

"Seriously?" She questions, leaning against the counter across from him.

He nods, staring at the apple. "I usually only ate Allison's leftovers, she wasn't very fond of apples."

"Well," she motions to the fruit. "Take a bite."

He looks up at her before finally taking a bite of the apple. A smile tugs at his lips, a second later he takes another bite.

"It tastes good." He lightly grins, juice actually runs down his chin, eyes brightening happily, and suddenly he looks years younger.

Rukia smiles in return, feeling as if this may have been the first time Ichigo has smiled in a long time. The young woman guessed having Ichigo hear wouldn't be to bad, besides, in a way she was helping him. It was obvious Allision Kurosaki wasn't a very kind master.

(O)

"As my branded, you have to learn to protect me." The girl explains. Ichigo frowns. Protection?

"You're in danger?" He began to worry. Rukia had been nothing but nice to him after branding him, she was different. He understood deep down that he was likely being tricked, likely Rukia's attempt to get his guard lowered and hurt him.

"Well, being the heir of Kuchiki Brandings, yeah, there are a few people who want my head on a stick. Mostly, some Men Republic idiots. But worry not, I can take care of myself." She folds her arms over herself. "But it's mandatory, it's part of why my sister picked you, you look strong but agile. You'll train with Renji, my cousin's pet... he's nothing like her, so don't worry."

They enter into a big open room. "This is one of the training areas." She motions around. "Not much to see... Oh, here," the girl hands him a brown hair-bow. "For your hair won't get in your face."

He takes it, combing his hair back into a loose tail. Renji enters a second later, wrapping tape around his hands, he looks worse for wear. A nasty bruise taints his left cheek and his wounds from before. Rukia frowns, "Are you up for it?"

The young man shrugs. "I don't have a real choice." He takes off his black hoody, revealing a white, bloody sleeveless shirt and cut up arms. He lightly grins at the tiny woman, winking, "what's life without a few moments of pain?"

The girl shakes her head. "You make no sense."

"I try..." He lightly shrugs, his attention goes to Ichigo. "So, this is him?" He openly studies Ichigo. "Well, he's bigger, but he looks soft."

"Yeah, whatever..." Rukia shrugs. "Just train him, don't hurt him."

Both boys look at her. Ichigo looks nervous. Renji smirks. "I don't have to take orders from you, Rukia."

She quietly sighs. "It's not an order, its a request. Your one of the best, but you take your frustration towards my cousin out on your students. I'll kick your ass myself if you hurt him."

He feigns being hurt. "Oh Ruki... how you hurt me. I thought we were besties..."

Ichigo watches this exchange on edge, he had never seen a male talk like that to a female. He was waiting on the bruised boy to get a few more cuts to his collection. Should he be the one to do something? But that wouldn't happen.

"I am your friend." Rukia says sincerely. "I just... you shouldn't let my cousin's sadistic rub off on you. I... I can talk with her again about how she treats you and her others... I -"

"Don't," the cut boy waves his hand. "She won't listen." He cracks his shoulder. "Lets get this over with."

(O)

For what felt like the thousandth time, he found himself on the ground. His back screams in pain. He looks up at the unhappy boy over him.

"How are you going to protect her like that? Come on toughen up."

Ichigo pulls himself to his feet and falls back into fighting stance he had learned. He was no good, awkward limbs and fucked nerves. No good.

Without warning, his new teacher comes at him again throwing a kick at his head, he blocks it, but isn't lucky enough to avoid his fist which smashes into his face. Once again Ichigo finds himself on the ground.

"Nice try..." Renji snorts.

Ichigo huffs in frustration, getting to his feet again. He freezes upon seeing Aoi enter. Renji notices as well and backs away, bowing his head.

"How is it going?" She asks, in a way that honestly doesn't feel like a question. Ichigo's unsure how to feel about Aoi Kuchiki. Rukia had summed her up well. Off... something was off with this woman, not even in the way Allison was off, much, much worse.

"Well..." Renji answers, voice tight. The lightness once in his voice not even five minutes before gone now. "It is going well."

Ichigo looks down, panting quietly as the woman approaches him, barely sparing her own pet a glance. He wants to be away from this woman but that would surely get him into trouble. "Hello, Ichigo."

"Hello..." He quietly greets, she continues forward, her movements predatory.

Her hands raise to touch him. "Mi'lady." Renji speaking barely halts her as her hand lands on Ichigo's face. His mouth dries.

"Hmmm...?" She half turns to look at him. "What is it?"

"I... think Rukia is waiting on him for lunch." Ichigo shoots Renji a thankful glance. But the woman's face completely darkens, pretty features now twisted.

"I don't care." Her hands leave his face and she turns to Renji. " I see what you are trying to do, Renji, and you'll pay for it later." Said boy pales, lips parting but then slamming shut.

"I really do have to go." Ichigo speaks up, voice even, somehow finding his voice. "He wasn't trying anything. I do have to go."

Aoi huffs lightly. "You two became fast friends..."

"Ichigo, I've been waiting fifteen minutes for you." Rukia's voice greets them a second before the younger woman appears. "Oh..." She frowns upon seeing Aoi. "Are you keeping my pet from me, Aoi?"

Aoi crosses his arms. "My mistake, I wasn't aware." The older Kuchiki, tugs her fingers quickly through her hair. Annoyed. "I'll see you tonight, baby cousin." Aoi leaves.

Five minutes go by before the three teens take a collective breath.

"That was close..." The girl sighs, looking troubled. Aoi was getting worse. h

"I'm still in deep shit, now she has an hurt ego." Renji quietly says shaking his head. He closed his lids for a few seconds before opening them with a sigh.

Rukia shakes her head. "I think you're alright for a while, our grandmother has arrived." Not actually sounding happy about her news.

"For your birthday?" Renji questions less nervous now, but obviously still nervous.

Rukia nods.

Please Review


	4. Wars

Please Review

Chapter 4 War

Aoi is twenty to Rukia's seventeen, and being only three years apart forced both Kuchiki young adults into being constantly around one another during childhood.

Never were they friends.

Rukia holds in a grunt as Aoi's bone-like elbow twists into her stomach, quickly ducking the one heading for her face by backing up and lowering her body, only to completely miss Aoi's sweeping leg which kicked her legs from underneath her.

She hit the floor with a thud, but quickly rolled away and onto her feet before Aoi could land another hit into her ribs. She quickly falls back into her stance, watching her smirking cousin, panting.

"You've never been any good at fist-combat, baby Rukia." Aoi sounds highly pleased with herself, per-usual. Rukia holds in her scowl and instead decides landing Aoi on her ass would have to do. She quickly stepped forward, aiming a fist at the blonde's smug face. As she expected Aoi dodges, fainting left which prompted Rukia to twist her body and bring her leg up slamming it into Aoi's stomach, quickly following up with a hard right hook in the face.

The older girl flies back, but in the way Rukia has decided is Aoi superpower, regains her footing without falling, absorbing the blow. The only indication of contact being the lack of a smirk and Aoi wiping blood from her lip with the back of her hand. Rukia barely had any time to gloat.

Quick, in a blink, Aoi was before her, fist hitting into her stomach with so much force the younger woman felt as if something inside her actually 'cracked', sending her into a neighboring wall. Another fist hits her in the face before her body even hits the floor. Aoi's small hand wrapped around her neck, squeezing with abnormal strength.

"Bad move, baby Rukia." Aoi hisses.

Her vision began to bleed black and she claws fruitlessly at the older woman's hand.

"I believe that is certainly enough." Grandmother Hikai calm voice was heard of Rukia's gasps for air.** About time, **Rukia thought, **Why in the heck do we have to do this anyway? **It had been years since the young Kuchiki had sparred with the older Kuchiki and honestly she happy about that. Aoi was ruthless and as she had said, Rukia sucked at fist-combat while the older girl was near perfection. Rukia was much better with a sword and if you asked Rukia, that obviously matters more.

Aoi took her precious little time letting go.

Rukia fell, face first onto the unforgiving floor after being let go of my Aoi, wincing under her breath.

"You did well, Aoi." The calm, smooth voice of Hikai echoed inside the empty room. Rukia slowly climbed onto her feet, watching Aoi smile, big, a real smile. Aoi had always been one to want their grandmother's attention.

"Thank you, grandmother-sama." Aoi bowed. Rukia kept her head down, wanting nothing more then to **leave**.

"You...Rukia..." Hikai said slowly, a displeased frown on her features. "Should do better." Rukia finally looked up at her grandmother who was standing beside her favorite, Hisana and her Hisana's favorite - By. The old woman was short with salt and pepper hair and dark, hazel eyes. She wore white and yellow robe, as usual, family crest nearly on every inch of it.

"Yes, grandmother." Rukia nods her head once.

Hikai Kuchiki's cane, a golden piece of carved wood, lightly tapped against the floor, once, then twice. The man beside her bows once before vanishing swiftly outside without a word. "After dinner we'll see how you both fair with your weapons. I would also like to Han's progress." Hikai directed at Hisana. "You as well, Hisana."

Rukia mentally groaned. All she wanted was a book and a closed-door separating her from her grandmother and Aoi, and pretty much everyone else. Grandmother Hikai always had a way of making her feel horribly useless and Aoi was sure to remind her of it.

Hisana shifted on her feet, also a little less polished around Hikai, reverting back into a awkward, uncertain child under her grandmother's stoic gaze and in her heavy presence. "Grandmother, I do not understand. I - "

"I will explain over dinner." Hikai interrupted. "I expect you to show up." Hikai left without another word, Aoi, as Rukia expected followed quickly.

Once both were gone, both sister's shoulders slumped with relieved breathes. "Something must be wrong..." Hisana sighed.

Rukia tugged her black gi. "Wrong? Grandmother always acts like this when she comes back. Why would you think something was wrong?" Rukia said, although it wasn't completely true. Usually Hikai Kuchiki was less... talkative?

Hisana frowned before glancing at the male beside her and he very simply looked back. Rukia watched as her sister and her favorite had a silent conversation. Hisana and Byakuya are like that, whispers and long looks. Finally Hisana turns her attention to Rukia once again. "Why don't you go wash up? Dinner's in an hour."

A little annoyed about obviously being 'shooed' away and not being let in on whatever made her sister frown, but having bruised backside and an achy throat had left her without any desire to argue.

(O)

Ichigo is standing outside her bedroom upon her return, rigid like a statue. The Kuchiki heir vaguely realizes he hasn't moved since earlier. She bites into her lip, holding in a sigh.

"You've been standing right here this whole time haven't you?" She asked without truly asking. The orange haired boy must have been deep in thought because he flinched upon hearing her voice, quickly turning to her, bowing lowly.

"Mi'lady," he breathed. He then frowned, his gaze on the floor between them. "I... have been here this whole time." He fidgets, obviously thinking he had done wrong. "I wasn't certain what else there was for me to do..."

Rukia doesn't hold in her sigh. That's right. There wasn't much else for him besides being her shadow and serving her. She eyed him briefly. "We're going to have to find you something to do when I'm not around... which will be alot." The girl had no intention of being around him any. He quickly opens her bedroom door for her when she takes a step in it's direction. Again Rukia sighs, but enters her bedroom none the less. "Do you like to read? I have a lot of books." She turns around and faces him.

"Read... No... I..." Ichigo's cheeks redden.

Rukia blinks, suddenly hit with a wave of dread and pity. "You are unable to read, aren't you?" He nods once, looking absolutely ashamed. Rukia holds her sigh in again, sick of sighing. "I forgot... you didn't come from MT, they teach things like that and stuff..." She turns around again and disappears into her walk-in closest. "I wonder if I can talk Renji into teaching you?" She questions allowed, obviously not asking him. She appears again a dress in her arms. "No... Aoi would demand something in return..." Rukia stops in front of the closed-door leading into her personal bathroom, glaring at it before loudly huffing. Ichigo has a sinking suspicion she has forgotten he's at her bedroom door. "Fine I'll do it!" Then she opens her bathroom door, vanishes into it, closes it behind her with a slam.

He flinches, blinking a couple of times, unsure. Was she upset with him? He honestly didn't think so. Frowning, he carefully shuts her door again, settling against the wall outside her bedroom. He folds his arms over himself.

His new lady was an odd one. Would she honestly teach him how to read?

(O)

Dinners in the Kuchiki home are always painfully stiff, which was why Rukia liked avoiding them altogether. Such occasions only became even more tense when Grandmother returned.

Rukia had never spoken of it before but being around her grandmother unnerved her so badly, usually whatever she had forced herself into eating that night would surface again as she heaved into a toilet. Clear memories of dark rooms, harsh words and punishments for not being perfect would flash across her mind.

Now was no different, the girl already felt her stomach churning as she carefully dipped her spoon into the brown soup in front of her, going about the act with perfection and robotic movements.

Across from her Hisana and Aoi mirrored her actions, in unison. Han sat beside her, fidgeting in her seat, fingers flinching around her spoon. Quickly underneath the table the older girl grasped her niece's hidden hand, hoping that would help. Han's hand stopped it's shaking and she manged.

No one looked at the old woman sitting at the head of the table. The main course was placed before them before the old woman finally spoke.

"War is on the horizon..."

Hisana's fork hit her plate as it fell from her fingers.

Grandmother Kuchiki merrily leveled her with stoic hazel eyes. "As Kuchikis, we will be leading the assaults. Ready your men, cousins from Northern province will arrive next week, prepare them room."

"But Grandmother..." Hisana spoke up, voice tight, face haunted and paled by memories of a brief war she fought in nearly twelve years ago. A war which took her mother. "Why all of a sudden... it's..."

"Hisana..." The older woman said simply, voice flat. "What is with such a face?" Anger, annoyance... irritation had seeped into the woman's blank voice. "Are you not willing to full fill our duty as Kuchikis? Have your years peace and... **love** weakened you?" The word 'love' was said with such disgust and anger all of them flinched, Aoi as well.

Suddenly Rukia realized her grandmother's anger wasn't because of Hisana's questioning of the war but was about a completely different thing altogether. Hisana looked shocked, her mouth open.

"Grandmother I - "

"No matter," Grandmother interrupted, "We have bigger issues. Hisana, you have eighteen males and it has been your stagnate number for seven years." Her displeasure was felt. "Aoi, you have twenty-three, impressive considering sixteen is legal for owning a pet. In my day males were caught wild and harshly tamed straight from Men Republic, now you have it easy, bought already tamed." She began to rant. "I believe that is why so many women are forgetting how wild men are, how animal like they can be. That's why so many are forsaking their family names by 'loving' the beasts and running away with them." Hazel eyes darkened, a bark of dark laughter sent a chill down Rukia's back. Her stomach lurched. "We are the creators of the branding collars. We are the examples of how the world should be." The old woman stood with her golden cane. "My daughters, do not forget that. I will not forgive tarnishing of our family name. I will not forgive failure." Then the woman turned and left.

A minute wiggled by before the tense quiet that had fallen and hugged all of them was broken by Han's weak sob. Rukia frowned down at her half-eaten plate as Hisana quickly gathered her off-spring and left to comfort her in private. The young woman felt a surge of envy then for Han, who would be comforted, she even felt it for Hisana who would be comforted by her forbidden love.

The girl felt horribly alone then.

"Well," Aoi's light voice brings her out of her self-pitying, "that was as fun as usual." Rukia frowns at Aoi's odd smile. The blonde then stands, napkin clutched in her hands so tightly her flesh is blanched. "Have a nice evening, baby Rukia." Then she is also gone. The girl watched her, sure that which ever one of Aoi pets who came to feel her wrath tonight would be truly unlucky.

Rukia wonders is Aoi was how she was because of their grandmother. Aoi was without a doubt what their grandmother wanted all of them to be like, cold, uncaring, with a burning hatred for any male she comes across.

Rukia shakes her head, suddenly not wanting to be alone in their dinning room anymore. There was way to much to think about. A war? Rukia slowly stood. Legs weak. She would have to fight in a war? Fear of something, not her grandmother, began to hit her hard.

She honestly should have expected it. Treaties between Men and Women Republics are fragile, flimsy things, only to be honored as long as it takes for a side to do something to anger someone and often time for political gains. Something like, too many young women falling in love with their 'pets', running away to rumored land of 'equal opportunity'. That angered older women who had fought in hellish wars against the opposite of a tamed pet, a wild one. Wars often began simply to prove a point.

Ichigo was outside her bedroom again, then again it was likely he never left. Rukia, Not wanting to be bothered and wanting to be alone, already feeling the burn of bile lifting up inside of her, she barely looked at him as she quickly entered her bedroom and 'ran' to her bathroom. She bent over her she heaved dryly into the toilet, the food stuck inside of her.

Feeling horrible, the girl sat on the bathroom floor in exhaustion

"A-Are you ill?"

Rukia cursed under her breath, glancing up at her open bathroom door. After a few breaths she climbed onto and walked out of her bathroom, finding Ichigo still standing at her bedroom's doorway, still outside of it. The girl vaguely wondered if he would break whatever rule he has stuck in his head about not entering her bedroom if she had been getting attacked. Somehow she thinks he would still wait for permission.

He actually looked worried for her, arms stiffly at his side as if he's fighting with himself not to move.

"I'm fine... I think something I ate was bad..." She wipes a hand over her lips, wanting badly out of her dress. "You ate today right?"

He noticeably relaxes a little. "Yes, Renji and I ate after practice."

"Oh?" She cracked her shoulders. "How did sparring go with Renji?"

Ichigo falters a bit, obviously still not use to having conversations. "Fine." He finally ends up saying. Rukia rolls her violet eyes. Of course. Ichigo noticed her reaction and quickly tacked on. "I'm sore though... He's still not going easy on me."

The girl nodded with a sigh. "Obviously he has picked up such a habit from Aoi." Her back was still in pain. The conversation sort of evaporated after her words. "Well," she grumbled after an awkward minute, walking to the bedroom door. "I'm going to bed." She quickly slid her door shut in his face, feeling a little bad about it for half a second before quickly stripping herself of her stiff dress. She took a shower and dropped onto her bed face first, hair still damp.

An hour and a half later, Rukia realized she wasn't going to sleep and would likely not be able to at all. Wars and her grandmother's icy hazel gaze flickered inside her mind like a movie. The girl groaned rolling over.

Then Rukia remembered her promise to teach Ichigo how to read she quickly sprung upwards. Well, it was something to do. But... He was likely asleep, her shoulders sagged. But... It wasn't as if he could say no... it wasn't even like he would. Yeah, she would feel bad about asserting her power over him but the girl needed something to do.

Deciding this once wouldn't be bad, Rukia stood from her bed and headed for her bedroom's door. Besides learning how to read would be good for him. She nearly screamed when she opened her door, finding Ichigo still standing outside her bedroom's door.

She held her hand over her lips, holding in her near scream. "What in the hell? Don't you sleep?" She yelled in surprise.

He blinked and bowed. "Mi'lady," A worried frown snagged his lips, "I am sorry."

She waved her hand, quickly calming herself. "Why are you still here?"

Ichigo paused, not answering right away. "You seemed upset, I stuck around in case you needed anything."

The girl sighed. "I didn't ask you to do that." A sigh. She lightly rubbed her forehead. "Look, Ichigo, this" she waved her arms around, "isn't how it was with that Allison person. I don't want anything from you. You don't have to follow me around, hell, you don't even have to do anything I tell you too." He frowns, as if her very words were not computing. "I'm saying... I don't own you. I do... because of a stupid paper says so, but I don't." The girl shakes her head. "I'm not even making sense to myself... Whatever, since you're here... why don't I start on teaching you how to read?" He looked uncertain. "If you don't want to, I understand..." She had planned on making him but that would undermined her words from not even a minute ago.

"You're not tired?" He asked hesitantly.

"No," she lied. It actually seems like he can tell she's lying but he nods anyway. "Great, come in." She took a few steps back and waved her arm out in welcome. He hesitates, staring at her for a minute before entering.

She instantly turns away from him as he begins looking around her bedroom, unmoving and awkward after stopping a few feet inside.

"I think I have a few children books around here..." The girl trails, fingers brushing across a bookshelf along her far wall. "I thought... You understand basics right?"

His full attention turns once again to Rukia. "Basics?"

"Yeah, like ABCs?" God she hoped so. She glanced at him.

"Yes, my father... he taught that to me." He thought of the time his father had spent with him, but quickly shook his head.

"Well, good and look what I found..." She held up a book with childish characters on front of it.

(O)

"Mon-monki starts with 'M'..." Ichigo's voice filters underneath her bathroom's door and she frowns, poking her head out of it.

"It's pronounced Monkey, Ichigo...keep going. You're actually doing good." Rukia encouraged, vanishing back into bathroom. Ichigo was doing very well actually, considering it was only last night they started. "You're a genius," she calls out, that and he's seventeen years old reading a book for five years old. She quickly ties her gi closed and slides out of the bathroom.

"Nu- Nu-"

"Nuts..." Rukia supplies Ichigo who's bright crimson, standing at her bedroom's doorway.

"Nuts start with the letter 'N'," he continues. "Orange begins with letter 'O'..." He trails. Rukia glances back at him, glancing away from her mirror, brushing her hair into a loose tail with her fingers. "Pink starts with the letter 'P'..." He continues, frowning in concentration. Rukia giggles under her breath, thinking he was adorable. He had obviously been studying all night as well as all morning. The girl vanishes into her walk-in closest, not giving her sudden thought about Ichigo being cute any thought at all, she appears again with her sword. 'Question begins with the letter 'Q'..."

"I have a date with an impatient baa-sama and a blood-hungry Aoi... We're going to have to finish this later." She admits, interrupting him. "I'll snag you some of Han's old books."

Ichigo shuts his book and bows quickly. "Of course. I thank you, Mi'lady."

Rukia waves her hand quickly. "No, problem." She quickly slips by him. "See ya, Ichigo." She quickly moves down the hall.

(O)

Rukia's blade hovers over Aoi's neck. Aoi now disarmed, breathes heavily at the younger girl's feet, hands balled into fists. Rukia would have gloated if Grandmother wasn't watching.

"As I expected..." Head of the family spoke up, prompting Rukia to lower and blade and step back. "Rukia is more gifted in the art of sword play, which counts."

Aoi gets jerkily got to her feet, body tense.

"But..." The old woman continues. "Rukia's heart is soft. Tell me this, granddaughter, are you willing to kill for your family name? For your Republic?"

No. That's Rukia's answer, it's also the wrong answer and she's aware. The girl bows, "I will do my duty, grandmother."

Hikai smiles, which sends a shiver down Rukia's spine. "It is what I expect." The girl fidgets under her grandmothers stare. "Tell me, how are you liking your new pet?"

Obviously the evaluating was over, Aoi bowed and left, but Hikai barely looked at her. Rukia found herself wishing Aoi wouldn't have left. "He's fine..."

"I would like to see him." Rukia insides lurched. "Not yet... Though, I'm sure he's a disgrace. A worthy pet is most important in these times of war." Hikai explained. "I expect him as good, if not better, in sword play. Pets are not only shields, but our soldiers in battles. Do you have any idea why Kuchikis lead attacks during wars, Rukia?" Rukia didn't even bother shaking her head. "It is because our brands are unique, are brands are the most agonizing of all brands, males fear our brands power more then death. Kuchiki pets understand perfectly that failure isn't an option."

Rukia is unsure what to say, so decides saying nothing at all was best. The woman seems happy with her silence.

"Then, in nine weeks Rukia...before this war has begun truly, your pet is meant to be a warrior. Remember, weakness isn't an option never has been."

Rukia bows again. "I understand." She answers, wondering how she was going to get the all arms and legs Ichigo good with swords.

"Preparations begins truly after your party Monday, I expect a lot. You may leave."

The girl doesn't need another invitation to leave.

(O)

"Not bad, not bad at all." Rukia nods, circling around Ichigo. Her black high heels click loudly on the floor, her dark blue gown with yellow stitching flows behind her. "You clean up nice."

The boy looks down at himself, taking in his dark blue tuxedo and yellow tie. He's never worn anything so... expensive. "Thank you..." He quietly says. "You look nice as well."

She laughs lightly. "Yeah, because you've looked up from the ground long enough to look at me." He frowns, obviously troubled with confusion. "Thank you anyway." She happily says to quell his worry. "My sister picked out the clothing though." Rukia shrugs. "I actually like them."

He finally wills his gaze off the ground and looks at his lady, and he's struck, struck at how pretty his Mistress is. No, she's beautiful.

He has fuzzy memories of his mother. He can remember her being cruel and distant, but also insanely beautiful. For a long time the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, not anymore. No his seemingly kind mistress had wiggled her way there.

Her dark hair lay in a sea of midnight curls over her shoulders, framing a face with very little makeup. Her dress is beautiful and fits her perfectly, her violet eyes seemed unusually large all of a sudden. She lightly smiles at him, eye brow raises, as she cocks her head.

"What? Have you fallen in love with me?" A laugh tumbles through her lips. He only continues to stare at her, mouth agape, eyes wide.

Lightly coughing after a while, she looks away. "Okay."

He quickly looks away, coming out of his daze. "I'm sorry..." He feels as if he was treading on the edge of something and playing with fire. He was having thought that were no good. Dangerous thoughts, which would land in in the boiler, worse of all away from his kind lady. He wanted badly to show her how far his reading skills had increased since they began the nightly lesson, he couldn't if he was sent away for dumb thoughts.

"Didn't I say never say that to me again?"

He allows himself a small smile. "I'm so - I mean, yeah."

"Well, lets go face the wolves." She huffs. She heads to the bedroom's door.

"Mi'lady..." Ichigo halts her. She turns, her look questioning. "Happy birthday, Mi'lady."

A big smile actually spreads across her face, one that had his insides swelling, and an scarily uncomfortable feeling overcoming him. A feeling, not happiness, but contentment, and being contentment was dangerous for him. But he could live with this, live with her, as long as he can see her smile everyday.

"Thank you, Ichigo." She finally says. "Hopefully it is because tomorrow is sure not to be."

(O)

Rukia is whisked away by a few gushing women as soon as they enter a decorated ballroom, leaving him alone in a room full of important aristocratic women and their pampered pets.

He barely moves from the entrance, besides out of the way of party goers. He instead he looked around. Dancing was going on in the very center of the ball room, fancy movements, males actually leading for once. There was a band against the far wall, mostly men.

Ichigo pressed himself against the golden walls of the ball room, wanting to appear invisible as possible, not wanting to do anything wrong. He catches sight of Rukia a few minutes in and she grins at him sheepishly from her position beside a tall red headed woman.

He hesitantly smiles back, face feeling warm. He watches as Rukia says something to the woman and nods, a tiny forced smile on her face, her gaze finds him again and his face heats up again at being caught. He tugs at his yellow tie nervously. Rukia frowns and steps in his direction only to be intercepted by another woman.

"It's you," he hears on his left and he tenses realizing the words are obviously directed at him. First thing he ends up seeing is orange and a huge bust, but he's very careful not to focus on that for long at all. "You're from the boutique." The orange haired woman smiles at him, seeming truly happy to see him. "It's him, Uryuu."

Uryuu only nods.

"Oh that horrible woman isn't here, is she?" She questions looking around. Ichigo understands well who she is speaking of, but finds it nearly impossible to answer.

"Orihime..."

Ichigo's attention quickly settles on Rukia, who slips around a few people to get to them. Orihime instantly attacks Rukia's smaller frame in a tight hug, so powerful Ichigo stiffened, worried for his small lady.

"Rukia-chan," the taller girl gushed, "happy birthday." She happily said. "We've both missed you so much. Right, Uryuu."

"It's nice to see you again, Rukia-sama."

Rukia laughed awkwardly, patting Orihime's back with a limp hand. "Same here but... I can't breathe Orihime."

Instantly she was let go. "Sorry," the Orihime girl said, "it's been a year and... So how has your party been so far?"

"As dull and horribly tense as usual." Rukia combed at hair with her fingers, seeming uncomfortable with it. "Threats of war only made it worse."

Orihime's face quickly sobered, seeming to seep into thought and Rukia let her, her attention settling on Ichigo.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?"

"Ichigo...?" Orihime blurted before the orange haired boy could answer, her bright eyes on him. "Your name is Ichigo," Orihime nods pointing at him, "but how does..." Orihime apparently notices Ichigo's neck. "Oh, so he's your new rumored pet?" The girl smiled. "I'm happy then, his prior one obviously wasn't taking care of him well."

Rukia raised an eye brow. "You've met Ichigo before?"

"Yeah... briefly" Orihime looked around quickly, "Do you think we can get out of here?"

The black haired young woman quickly agreed. "I think I've been seen around here enough. Let's go, come on Ichigo."

Please Review


	5. King's Son

Hi its been awhile but I'm back. I also have a book I wrote I wanna plug really quick its on Amazon and its called Draw ing Blood. Its not anything like this story but if you're interested you can check it out and stuff. Here's a link Draw-ing-Blood-Fury-Book-ebook/dp/B00MEV86AY/ref=sr_1_1?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1407244457&sr=1-1&keywords=Draw+ing+blood

Please Review

Chapter 5

Ichigo felt awkward watching Rukia make tea, after all, it was his job. He, Orihime, and Uryuu sat at the island, Orihime talking a lot about her family preparing for war. Apparently, Ichigo learned, Orihime's family was a family of healers and war nurses, she was afraid.

"You'll be fine, Orihime." His lady said awkwardly, obviously not use to consoling anyone. "Us Kuchiki have it all under wraps..."

"Yeah... but I'm afraid for you as well, Rukia." Orihime admitted looking at her hands which sat on the island, slowly curling her hands into fists. "I wish this war would simply end already."

Rukia said nothing as she handed out cups of tea. "Urahara is going to poison me for wasting so much of his stupid Ivory tea..." Rukia changes subjects, wiping up spilled leaves of tea. "Maybe he won't notice with war preparations starting up again."

"That's right, Urahara-san was a commander of men in the war a few years ago... I guess your grandmother has pulled him out of retirement." Orihime takes Rukia change in subjects.

Rukia nods, leaning into the counter. "He was one of my mother's pets, which means he was in a lot of the combats. Hisana said would be taking over male training." Rukia took a sip of her drink.

Ichigo wasn't very sure how he felt about this war.

(O)

"I'm a harsh teacher, Ichigo." Rukia warned, a smile on her face. "Not as nice as I usual am and all of that."

"No worries,Ichigo," Renji calls out on his way out. "Rukia will go easier on you then I have."

Ichigo fidgets with the wooden sword in his hand, staring at the foreign object. He wondered how this was going to work. Why was Renji no longer his instructor? Why did it have to be his lady?

"Are you paying attention, Ichigo?" Rukia glared at him half-heartedly. Ichigo blinked in surprise. The girl sighed. "Your feet have to be further apart... try copying my stance, Ichigo."

Ichigo took in Rukia's stance trying to imitate it. His arms instantly began to hurt. He glanced briefly up at her, waiting on her reaction. She blankly stared before tiredly sighing.

"Good for now, now... stay like that until I get back."

(O)

As weeks went by, Ichigo got better. With him eating regularly he began to gain weight and muscles with the help of Renji and Rukia. War was fast approaching, but what the young heir worried about was Ichigo's meeting with her grandmother.

Ichigo hit the ground once again, his sword flying one way his body another. Rukia stood over him, her sword pressed into his neck. "You keep making this mistake, Ichigo." Rukia hissed out in frustration, "Watch your right."

Ichigo looked up at her, his breathing quick, his golden eyes wide with fear. Rukia could practically read his forming thoughts and backed away with a sigh.

Ichigo quickly scrambled onto his feet. "I will not fail you again," he assured with a bow. "Give me another shot. I tripped an - "

"How about we call it a day?" Rukia asked, sheathing her weapon. It had been a week since Ichigo had begun using an actual sword in practice. Honestly for how long it was he was doing well, very well. But well wasn't good when it came to her grandmother. "You did well." He offers him a smile. "Yo - "

"Rukia."

Rukia turned slowly, frowning at her sister. Hisana's face was somber. "You have a mission."

Rukia paled. "What? The war hasn't even started yet." That was lie, it had. She had heard stories of ambushes and battles already. Still... she hoped for another week.

"It's important, grandmother want you in the main hall in ten minutes, with your pet." Hisana left without another word.

Rukia sighed. Ichigo was watching her when she turned back around. "I guess we have a mission?"

(O)

Her grandmother was smiling a true one of a kind smile, which was a rarity. So much so that the tiny young woman froze in the entrance of the hall, causing Ichigo to bump into her. Orihime and Uryuu were already present which told Rukia they would be leaving quickly.

"I'm sorry, mi'lady." Ichigo apologizing from behind her brought her out of her shock. Instead of responding, she continued forward into and bowed deeply, Ichigo copying her movements.

"You sent for us, grandmother?"

"Yes... yes... Rukia." The old woman quickly said. "I would have used Aoi but that girl is already out giving the men army hell someplace. You will have to do." Rukia didn't feel good about how obviously exited her grandmother was. "You have a mission of great importance." The girl's stomach ached and she glanced at Orihime who was biting her lip. "One of my cousins at an outpost have captured a prince." The old woman smiled wildly. Rukia's face went blank.

"A prince...?" Princes on existed in the...

"Yes, one of King Aizen's seven sons." Hikai looked as if she could dance. "You are to bring him back here. You are in charge of breaking the wild beast, turning him into a weapon to be used against his own side." Hikai's granddaughter swallowed dryly. "You will not fail me, girl. Your mission is of great importance. I will be here to give you mentoring on how to properly break a pet but first you have to capture him and brand him." Her grandmother's gaze briefly settled on Ichigo. Rukia stiffened. "It is a shame, I was hoping for a proper introduction to your pet. I'll have to wait though. You leave now."

(O)

The outpost in west, beyond Lake city and dangerously close to men territory. Its a fourteen hour drive by vehicle. Rukia sat in the back of the vehicle, watching the narrow road leading to the outpost from the back seat in-between Orihime and Ichigo.

"So, on the other side of those mountain is men Republic?" Orihime questioned softly.

Rukia frowned at the towering mountain they were currently riding beside. "Yeah, on the other side the world is ruled by men." She glanced at the two males riding in the back of the vehicle with them, both faces were blank, niter bothered looking out of the window.

Soon a long short building appeared ahead of them, with gray concrete walls and and iron shutters over windows and doors. Women soldiers and pets guarded outside of it.

They were greeted by Kaia one of Rukia's relatives.

"About time you got here." The older woman said. "It's almost impossible to control a wild man without the collars." She quickly said she she began leading them inside. The woman pushed open glass doors, shuttered by metal shutters. She quickly lead all of them by an empty receptionist table and into an elevator. She entered first and waited on all four of them before her second finger finger pressed over a blank black screen. The black screen lit up with a beep, and flashed her name **Kaia Kuchiki, Tempeture 98.1 degrees. **A row of numbers appeared after and Kaia pressed a '1', slowly doors slid shut.

"Are you going to able to do this, Ruki?" Kaia asked filling the utter quiet, flipping a strand of blonde hair over shoulder, glancing quickly down at her relative. "I thought they were going to send Aoi."

Rukia shrugged although it wasn't how she felt. "Aoi was away apparently, unable to be found. She's having too much fun."

Kaia laughed. "Sounds like her." Kaia shook her head. "She's going to hate you when she finds out how you're going to be the one to break an actual wild man."

Rukia shrugged again, Aoi already hated her.

Soon the elevator stops and Kaia quickly begins down a gray hall filled with closed doors. "Do you have your stuff?" Kaia asked.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo who had her bag of branding items on his back. "Yeah," she answered, starting to feel nervous.

"He's been putting on quite a show." Kaia laughed. "For such a beautiful man he has a nasty, ugly mouth. He's arrogant as hell."

Kaia stopped in front of a door.

"Do you have a name yet?" The younger Kuchiki asked licking her lips nervously.

"Yup, Ulquiorra, the fourth son of Aizen, King of men Republic." The older Kuchiki answers before once again pressing her finger against a black screen against the closed door. In unlocked and opened into an empty pure white box room. Kaia showed all of them in and pointed at a one-way mirror. Inside the other room was a man.

Pale, he was almost gray, green eyes, messy black hair and strange teal lines appearing from both eyes and down his face. His face was blank of all emotions as he only stared at the glass. He was strapped down by heavy iron cuffs sitting him in a metal chair. He wore gray scrubs.

"He looks... odd." Rukia commented.

Kaia laughed. "I hear you, but he's pretty right? I heard some of the men have been undergoing strange experiments and stuff but those tattoos going across his face are a sign of status apparently." Kaia shrugged.

"How did you capture him?" Orihime finally spoke up. She frowned worriedly at the window. "It isn't too easy is it?"

The older Kuchiki shrugged. "I wasn't there when they captured him, Ino was." She told her. "Well, go on in, Rukia. He's gonna start acting crazy again."

Rukia stared before taking a deep breath. It wouldn't actually make any sense to put this off. "Hand over my bag, Ichigo."

Ichigo tore his gaze away from Ulquiorra to look at his lady. She held out a shaky hand for her bag. She noticed, he noticed her hand shaking and balled her hand into a fist, quickly looking away. He hands her bag over after shrugging it off.

She unzips it, carefully removing the black Kuchiki robe first, awkwardly sliding it over her shoulders. She honestly didn't think she would be branding another male this soon. "Ichigo..." she began. He nodded and followed her out of the empty room and back into the hall.

Rukia stared at the glistening metal door, a second later it began to slid open. Rukia stepped inside followed by Ichigo. Ulquiorra didn't even look at them when they entered, still staring at the glass.

Rukia didn't at all mind. She began digging through her bag again when the empty room's door shut after Ichigo. She carefully removed her ink bottle and blade, handing Ichigo her bag she cut her linger while balancing the items, dripping her blood into bottle. The girl closed both eyes and began to chant the words of bonding.

"Trash who believes it is possible to turn me into a lowly pet. You are a Kuchiki heir, Rukia Kuchiki," Ulquiorra spoke without even looking at her. "You have a price on your head of more then five million dollars." He told her icily, no inflation, no emotion at all in his voice.

The teen froze, forgetting to continue chanting. She began chanting again once he was quiet, voice fighting to stay calm. She had a bad feeling about this. Something wasn't at all right, but orders were orders and she would have to follow what Hakai wanted Rukia to do.

Please Reviews


End file.
